In order to realize a non-volatile memory device for the next generation, a memory cell array of three-dimensional structure has been developed. The memory cell array of three-dimensional structure includes a plurality of stacked word lines, and memory cells formed inside memory holes passing through the word lines. Such a non-volatile memory device includes a memory cell which repeats writing and erasing of data, and a memory cell which retains predetermined data for a long time. Then, good retention characteristics are required for the memory cell which retains the data for a long time.